House of Hyrule
by Pokeaddict721
Summary: In another dimension where the United States of America is actually the United States of Hyrule, a modern setting of an original game of Zelda. In this fiction, Zelda, the daughter of the President, is a high school student in the capital, until a dark force arises after 1500 years. (I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or the United States for that matter..)
1. Prologue

**(A/N) Hello fellow Zelda fans!**

 **Pokeaddict721 here, and instead of writing a Pokemon fanfic, I have decided to write a Zelda Fanfic. The brief storyline of this fic is about modern day Hyrule, placed in the United States. However, instead of the United States of America, this fic is about the United States of Hyrule. All 50 states and Washington D.C. are included, and will be referenced as such, except D.C. will be called D.H (District of Hyrule). This is a somewhat political story, and I will attempt to remain as neutral as possible.**

 **Another note is that the Hylian Rupees are worth exactly as much as the American Dollar.**

 **I will be taking all compliments and criticism, so please, come at me will your opinions. They will help lots.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, or the United States for that matter...)**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

[Saturday, June 27th, 2015 | 12:03 PM]

Peace had been kept in the vast land of Hyrule. Every time the _great evil_ would arise, it would become more, and more difficult for it to reincarnate. The last reincarnation of it had not been reborn for around 1500 years. Hyrule had been kept a beautiful and prosperous nation for over a millennium, and it was perfect. The many races of Hyrule had eventually dispersed as one large race of Hylians, they had integrated and mixed without disruption. Even though there are now many nations throughout the world, Hyrule had become ranked #1 in prosperity and happiness. Hyrule was by any definition, beautiful.

You may be asking, how did Hyrule become so great?

The answer lies in the events of the Great Calamity.

1500 years ago, the _great evil_ had risen, and had taken over Hyrule, back when it was still a kingdom. It had taken over the Divine Beasts and turned them against the world. Luckily, the hero, clad in blue had awoken after a century-long slumber. Him, along with the Princess of Hyrule, who kept the _great evil_ at bay for that entire time, had defeated the literal embodiment of hatred and spite. Returning Hyrule back to peace and allowing it to remain peaceful for 1500 years to come.

Now, Hyrule was a nation of many people. The nation had become a democracy in the year 1776, and since then, had become a nation of acceptance, and liberty. The official name of this modern day Hyrule is the "United States of Hyrule" consisting of 50 states, and the capital. The Capital was named "District of Hyrule."

Washington D.H. had held the majority of politicians, including the current President, Rhoam Bosphoramus. Rhoam was a man who was rather slim, mostly from being President of the most powerful nation in the world, surely if you were in his shoes, you would have a bit of weight loss problem as well. Anyways, He wore a black tuxedo with a white, button-up dress shirt, along with a golden tie. Rhoam wore reading glasses, with white hair that traveled back behind his ears, along with the normal Hylian facial features.

The President sat in the chair behind his desk reading the newspaper headlines which had consisted of world affairs, Politics, et cetera

A man knocked on the side door, shortly before letting himself in.

"Mr. President Sir, your wife wants to speak with you." The man had exclaimed.

This man was the Chief of Staff to the President. His job consisted of keeping the President's schedule organized, and ensuring activity among the departments, among other things.

"Send her in, Herald." Rhoam had spoke, not letting his eyes move away from the newspaper.

After Herald had left, Rhoam got up and walked over to the couch newspaper in hand, as he sat down, returning his focus back to the paper. After a minute or so, the first lady had walked in.

"Rhoamie, I brought you lunch from the cafeteria." She exclaimed as she approached the President.

He set down his newspaper on the coffee table as well as his glasses.

"Hey, thanks." He responded, as he took the meal in the paper sack. He begun opening the sack and noticed that she had gotten him his favorite food for lunch.

The contents of the sack consisted of a breaded salmon sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water.

"Salmon sandwich, your favorite." She smiled. As did he.

After he finished eating, they began talking about politics and recent news in Congress, just the norm for an incumbent President and his wife.

"How Zelda doing?" He switched the subject to the First-Daughter.

"Not bad, the summer break is coming in the next couple of days, so she is excited..." She was cut off by Herald barging in through the side door. The act startled the First-Lady. Rhoam seemed unaffected.

"You need to turn on the news." Herald exclaimed sternly.

With a questionable look, Rhoam reached for the remote to the TV hanging on the wall, and pressed the on button. What he saw, on the headline was the worst news this week in his opinion. His wife sat on the couch, staring at the TV, with a look on her face as if the devil has announced his running for President.

Literally.

The healine read "Senator Ganondorf Dragmire to announce candidacy for President."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow. Also, thanks for reading!**

 **Pokeaddict721 out!**

 ** _*poof*_**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey everyone!**

 **I will be posting hopefully every Sunday or Monday.**

 **That's it! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

10 months later...

[Monday, April 25th, 2016 | 6:45 AM]

When you have been waking up at Noon for the last couple of days over the weekend, the dramatic switch of 6 hours is literally insanity. Well, more like 5 hours, but 6 hours is close enough. Right? Laying in the bed, hoping the alarm clock would shut up on its own, was 17 year-old Zelda Bosphoramus. Daughter of the President, and future Historian. Zelda was in a queen-sized bed in the Presidential family's private quarters. It was a beautiful home, but it came with the weight of the nation on the family's shoulders, even her own at times, She barely saw her dad, and her mom was the only company she had after school, unless she brought a friend over, but that was a rare occurrence, she did go to other friend's houses a lot though. Zelda wasn't much for socializing with people, especially when you always have the secret service around you at all times. She managed to convince the head of her secret service dispatch to give her privacy during school, but still, having 3 scary men with sunglasses following you all of the time chased away any chance of socialization.

She did have a friend group though, this consisted of Malon, Ruto, Darunia, and Sheik. She spent a lot of time with them, they were actually quite cool. She also had a life long best friend by the name of Link. Link went to the same school, they had the same classes, etc. To be direct, Zelda actually had a crush on him, but he was a bit too dense to realize that.

Zelda gathered her thoughts on whether life was worth getting up for school or not, and focused solely on trying to get out of bed. She hit the alarm clock on her nightstand, and once she was finally sitting upright, she yawned and stretched. She quickly traipsed over to the in-suite bathroom to shower, fix up her hair, and put makeup on.

After she was finished showering, she had walked over towards the wardrobe, and contemplated on either the black or the pink. She eventually chose the pink. Zelda's appearance consisted of vibrant golden-blond hair that stretched down to her shoulders, sky blue eyes that when in the line of the sight, you felt as if your own eyes had been pierced by light. Her makeup comprised of black eyeliner, light rose lipstick, and pink blush. Her outfit was made up of the pink tank top, a loose purple blazer, light blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Once she had finalized her attire, Zelda had exited her bedroom and walked over the private kitchen. In the kitchen was both her mother, Impa, and her father, Rhoam. Who appeared as if they were making breakfast together.

"Good morning." She greeted. "Don't you two look cute this morning." She added as she walked over to the fridge and opened it.

Zelda's parents chuckled, "Good morning." they said in unison.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Zelda asked as she grabbed an apple, she then proceeded to walk to the dining table. Rhoam was cutting up what looked like bell peppers.

"Well, I have a flight to catch to Florida in 2 hours, a couple of rallies today, then off to California." Rhoam replied.

Rhoam had his white hair pushed back behind his ears, his normal tuxedo, but with a red tie. He looked very prepped for a long day.

"Here honey." Rhoam murmured to Impa. His cutting board was carried over to the frying pan that his wife was tending to.

"Thanks." She answered sweetly as she kissed his cheek.

Impa had rather short brown hair that traveled down to the back of her neck, dark green eyes, and she wore a black women's suit jacket, and dress pants.

"I'm meeting your dad tonight in Tampa, he plans on taking me out to dinner, despite his busy schedule." Impa spoke while rubbing his back.

Zelda chuckled at this as she took a bite of her apple. Her parents had always adored each other. She remembered the story on how they had met, the two were going to University when he had been participating in a play, she was a backstage worker, who moved the set around and stuff. During a scene switch, as he was walking off stage, he had accidentally bumped into her making her drop the glass vase she was carrying. She said that after a few apologies were exchanged, she looked in his eyes, she said she just knew.

This has been a story that Zelda has cherished throughout her life. She realized that not everybody was lucky enough to have both parents actually love each other. She brushed the thought away.

"Anyways, good luck you two, school is calling." Zelda exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen.

The White House had always mesmerized her, as she walked down the hall towards the valet entrance, she gawked at the art and architecture of the building. Even after 3 and a half years, she couldn't believe this was her house.

As she made her way to the double-door, both sides were opened by the guards on each side. She walked through, noticing the motorcade waiting for her. A secret service agent had opened the back right-hand door, as she slipped in.

* * *

[Monday, April 25th, 2016 | 7:48 AM]

The motorcade had arrived at the front doors of the Hylian National High School. The same secret service agent got out of the car and opened her door, another 3 agents came up to surround her as she was getting out of the limo.

"Ready for another day of high school?" She asked one of them.

"Always, Miss Bosphoramus." He replied.

She walked up the steps of the school with the 3 agents behind her looking up towards the windows of the tall school building looking for any threats.

She then strolled through the open doors and turned down the hallway, immediately noticing Link at his locker. It was quite convenient to have her locker right next to his, fate? She didn't know. She continued her trek towards her locker.

"Good morning Princess!" Link exclaimed joyfully.

"How many times do I have to say to stop calling me princess!" She 'angrily' responded with a smile on her face.

"Meh, you technically are though." He fought.

"Actually, I'm not." She replied.

As you have may have guessed, they did this often. Ranting back and forth about stupid stuff, but it was fun. Link was in the same junior year as Zelda, and they both were nearly the same age, Link being just 2 days older than her. Link's features consisted of a mop of unorganized dirty blonde hair, a set of navy blue eyes, and a rather spicily curved cheek bone duo, and if I may add, the ab set helped as well. Link wore a plain black sports shirt, a pair of dark colored blue jeans, and black sneakers as well.

Even though their official relationship classification was 'friends', Link held his arm out to Zelda. "Shall we?" He formally asked sarcastically.

She took his arm with hers as they journeyed their way up the stairs to the Calculus classroom. The agents about 20 feet behind the two.

"So," he began, catching her attention. "Your bodyguards are usually crawling up your neck about now." he whispered in her ear.

"I convinced them to give me space. After nearly four years, I had enough." She answered.

"Understandable" he sympathized.

The two finally reached the door to the Pre-Calculus room. Link had opened the door, doing, what resembled, a bow as she made her way through the door. "Thanks."

"Anything for her highness."

"For the love of the goddesses."

"Yes, yes you are going to need all the help you can get because I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon."

The two also 'conveniently' had desks placed next to each other as well. Must be a school organization thing. The two sat down in their respective seats when an idea came to her head.

"Link," she began. His attention diverted its focus from his phone to her.

"Yes.?" He recognized.

"Ever wanted to see the inside of the White House?" she asked

"Well, I have been before, but it was a school trip a while back." he answered. "But sure, I'd see it again any day."

"Wanna come over this afternoon to do homework?" She asked. He seemed a bit confused. "After class, tell your parents that you're going out with friends tonight." She told him.

She thought it might be a good thing to switch things up a bit. Before her dad became president, the two went back and forth between houses all of the time, but over the last 3 and a half years, he hadn't come over to hers once.

"How am I going to get home, a princess's escort?" he devilishly asked.

Her reaction obviously wasn't an impressed one.

"Of course, Zelda, I'll come over after school." he grinned

That grin, she thought. Every time he made that grin, her teenage hormones would explode. She literally was head over heels, but she didn't know whether he returned the same feelings. Whatever, she thought.

The teacher had saved her from herself as he walked in. His name was Robbie Frederick. Robbie was a short old man probably in his 60's he had magnified glasses and hair that went in all directions, he by far made the entire course fun. You may be thinking, Pre-Calculus/Fun? HA. But Robbie set the mood for everyone.

"Alright minions, it's time to turn your thinkers on, not that any of you know what those are.." He laughed, as did the classroom.

After Calculus was over, Link and Zelda proceed down towards the Biology Classroom. After that was finished, they had P.E. The Phys Ed teacher was strict, but not too much for Link and Zelda to handle. After that was done, they made their way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was not just a simple 'come up and we will put slime on your plate' style cafeteria, but instead was a food court. It had about 9 different vendors as well as a coffee shop. The coffee shop was a famous chain coffee vendor all over Hyrule. it was named 'HyBrewle Coffee'.

"Coffee?" Link asked.

"You know me too well." she answered.

As they ordered their coffees and meals, a couple of other people joined them. Darunia, Ruto, Mallon, Sheik, and Link's twin brother, Ethan. Ethan was literally Link, but with black hair instead. Opposite Personalities as well. Ethan was more of a ...hmm..what's the word.. a psychopath. He was best friends with the high school bully, Groose, and they did bullyish things more often than what what needed.

Darunia was a rather large person, but his personality was rather large as well. He was definitely the person to go to if you needed cheering up. Ruto was the quiet one, but she opened up once you got to know her. Just a bit shy. She had black hair, blue eyes, and was the shortest of the group. Malon was quite the energetic one. She always kept the mood up in the air, never letting it disperse. She had vibrant ginger hair with green eyes. Sheik was the tallest member of the group, with brown hair. He was basically the diplomatic one of the group, knowing how to talk to people.

What bothered Zelda was that Ethan had appeared at the table.

"Hey guys!." Ethan said blatantly.

"What do you want, Ethan?" Link reply snarkly.

"What? Am I not allowed to come over here and see my friends?" Ethan defended.

Link must've figured it would be worth it to get rid of him, so he reached into his pocket, grabbed his wallet and pulled out a 5 Rupee bill. At this, Ethan snatched the bill and started walking away.

"You're the best bro in the world." He exclaimed.

"Ya ya, whatever."

Zelda giggled at this, as the group of friends approached.

"What was that about?" Darunia asked.

"Oh by brother must've forgot his wallet to pay for lunch. He came over here all cheery and friendly. But I figured it was well worth it to pay him off than face his rage later." Link answered. The group snickered. They proceeded to chat about usual social matters and rumors.

"So, Zelda, how's your dad's campaign doing?" Malon asked.

"Not bad, he should be in Tampa pretty quick. He has a few rallies today, and he is flying to Los Angeles tomorrow." She replied.

"Goddesses, I hope he wins. Something about that Dragmire guy seems unsettling." Darunia commented.

"Yeah, maybe because of his totalitarian policies." Zelda answered snottily.

"He seems to be doing well in the polls, and he's ahead in the party caucus." Ruto added.

"Maybe your dad will pull something that will make him win. What do you think Link?" Sheik also added.

Link obviously wasn't paying attention to the conversation as he was in the middle of stuffing his cheeks full of chow mein noodles.

"mehm?"

"Nothing." the group shook their heads.

After they were finished, and Link confirming with his parent about coming over to the White House, Zelda looked at the clock, it read '12:29 PM' Link and Zelda had regrouped and took the elevator to the third floor, allowing her 3 agents to fill in as well.

"How's my personal army doing?" she jokingly asked. The agents allowing a smirk to appear on their faces, while Link was chuckling.

"Not bad Miss Bosphoramus, and yourself?" one of them asked.

"Meh, just about ready to go back home. Any word on dad yet?"

"He arrived in Tampa about 10 minutes ago. The press is all over him right now apparently." he replied.

When the elevator opened, Link and Zelda walked out gaining a few feet of distance before the agents would follow. They traveled down the hall towards the History room. Also known as Zelda's favorite classroom. Link, again, opened the door for her, and went to their assigned seats. Either being right next to each other in every class was coincidence, or coordination, Zelda didn't care. Being next to Link all day made school fly along a lot faster.

The teacher who taught this class had to have been the strictest teacher in the class, because he yelled at anybody who wasn't paying attention. It was like his brain knew who cared about History more or less, because his attitude with the students went hand in hand with that. He would scream at people laughing or sleeping; 'HEY! WAKE UP! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR UNCARING STUDENTS!' et cetera. He never had any issues with Zelda though, she cared more about history than most people in this room combined.

The teacher spoke "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon Mr. Hister." the class replied.

His last name always amused Zelda, not only did his name fit with the title of the subject he taught, but every time the class greeted him, it rhymed.

"Alright, open up to page 297 in your textbook." he instructed. The class began flipping the pages until they reached there.

"Today, we will be learning about the history of Hyrule. Hyrule has existed longer than that of any other nation in the world, some say Hyrule was the beginning of human beings. It by far is one of the most cherished and now, most important nations for world peace. The subject of today is called the 'Transition from Monarchy to Democracy."

Zelda wrote down the title, mentally prepared for anything he was about to say. "After the Great Calamity, the Princess, being the only monarch of the land, had requested all races to help rebuild the city. This city is the one we currently stand in by the way. There was once a prophecy that always triggered the reincarnation of the great evil the passage went like this. Ehem. When the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia becomes the princess of all Hyrule, only then should the great evil be reborn." he spoke.

At this, Zelda's gut twisted, was it the meal she had for lunch? "In attempt to break the cycle of evil, the Princess had installed a democratic political system, the one we currently use today, to ensure the reincarnation of the great evil would not be triggered." he paused, before setting the book down on his desk, and taking off his glasses. "It obviously must've worked, because the great evil has not returned since." he added.

"I want you all to do research of this matter tonight, I'll give you the homework on it tomorrow. Anyways, let's continue."

After the class had ended, and they were walking down to their final class of the day, English, Link had said,

"Goddesses, if anything will stop me from calling you 'Princess', that lecture would be it."

* * *

[Monday, April 25th, 2016 | 3:05 PM]

Link, Zelda, and Zelda's secret service agents we standing on the sidewalk, waiting on the other secret service agents to pick them up at the front of the school.

"So, interesting day ya?" Zelda offered. Her mind for some reason was extremely anxious to do the research on that section.

"Yeah. First you ask me to come to the White House, second my brother indirectly begs money off of me, and third that lecture in History." Link agreed.

So she wasn't the only one with that thought. She knew Link usually could care less about the History of anything, she in fact had tutored him on History after school because he struggled with it. She decided to tease him about it though.

"Look at you! All of the sudden interested in History!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! Maybe I was just interested in that section!" he defended.

"Nah, you're becoming interested in the class." She prodded.

"Maybe it's because I want to pass!" he replied.

Just then, the motorcade had showed up, 1 limo, and 3 SUV's pulled up to the entrance. One of her agents reached for the back door and opened it, Link motioning for her to go first. Zelda crawled over to the opposite seat, Link following her.

The had arrived at the valet entrance. The agent got out of the front seat and opened the same door.

"Here you go Miss Bosphoramus." He said politely.

Link had exited the limo first, as one of the secret service agents pulled him aside.

"Now I know you are a lifelong friend of Miss Bosphoramus, but you're going into the White House as a guest. We need to search you." the agent said.

Zelda giggled at the horror on Link's face as 2 agents began to search his body. She shrugged at him, as a form of enticement. As they finished, Link was not impressed.

"Seriously? Why didn't you warn me so I could've mentally prepared myself." he implied with frustration.

"Because you're cute when you are frustrated." She teased. She then noticed a blush on his face, as her internal voice was screaming.

As the secret service had shut the doors behind them, Zelda finally was alone with Link. They continued down the hall, getting ready to go upstairs into the living quarters.

"I've never been in this section of the White House before. The art and architecture is outstanding." he awed

.

Zelda smirked at this, she remembers every morning waking up to see the art of the hallway. Being it a long hallway to walk, the collection of paintings, sculptures, pieces of ancient devices encased in glass, it better have some entertainment. They approached the staircase, and proceeded to walk up. Again, the art was fabulous. The first time she had entered this building right after her dad won the election in 2012, it was so surreal. She kept thinking to herself This is my home? No way! Even now, she at times catches herself thinking that.

They had reached the top of the stairs, and advanced to the right, walking into the Presidential Living quarters.

"This is your home?" he exclaimed, still in awe. It was like he kept saying what she was thinking.

"Say, let's go to my office." she offered.

"You have an office?! Your own office?" he ecstatically said.

"I'm the most powerful man in the world's daughter. I'm bound to have an office." She bragged.

"Well, when you put it that way.."

They reached a double-door set as she gently pushed on the right side door, offering him to enter. The room was a bit large, about half as big as the oval office, but still quite large. the desk position was towards the back, and in the middle. She had bookshelves that stretched up to 10 feet high on either side of the desk, with windows on either side of those. A small love-seat facing a flat screen TV that was hanging on the wall. She set her backpack on the desk and went over to plop on the loveseat.

She looked at the clock, it read 3:58 PM. "My dad's on in 3 minutes, wanna join?" she requested.

* * *

[Monday, April 25th, 2016 | 4:01 PM]

Rhoam was back stage, waiting for the Governor of Florida to finish speaking to the crowd He was one of the many endorsements that Rhoam had received. A couple of months ago, Rhoam's campaign had decided that simply not acknowledging Dragmire's political presence was a bad idea. He needed to try to make sure Dragmire wouldn't receive his own party's nomination. Meaning, he had to make political deals with even the most apparent enemies. Ganondorf Dragmire had good looks and stage presence. This was a huge reason for him being so high on the Hyrulean National Party nomination polls.

Rhoam's party representation was named the 'Egalitarian Party'. He had stood up for equality through harmony. Ganondorf's policies were equality through force. Hyrule had been a nation of choice since 1776, and he felt as if it was his duty to protect that. He did not want to let Hyrule be a totalitarian government.

"PLEASE WELCOME, THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF HYRULE, RHOAM BOSPHORAMUS!" the Governor pumped.

Rhoam walked out on the stage, shook the hand of the Governor, and began waving to the crowd with a huge grin on his face. He walked up to the podium.

"Wow. You should see this crowd." everyone in the room had cheered.

"You know, every time I see you guys in front of me, I get a feeling. The feeling of something that was brought together to achieve a goal. For the last 3 and a half years, I have tried to keep division in our government at a minimum. I will not brag about if I had accomplished that or not, because it is not my place. But let me assure you, we are a nation that has survived anything anybody has thrown our way, we have become a people that has prolonged peace through prosperity, not force! I will promise you, we as a nation, will never let that fade!" the crowd went wild.

* * *

[Monday, April 25th, 2016 | 4:31 PM]

"Sir?" a man asked.

"Yes?" another man who sounded like the main jefe had answered. He was watching Rhoam giving his speech.

"Ready to win Washington tomorrow?"

"Washington is a pebble in a dirt road. It's just needed to lift me up even higher." jefe hombre replied. "Say, you think he will be a hard opponent, Ghirahim?" he continued as he pointed at the TV.

"Sir, I mean, he is the President. He's leading in the general election polls, and has a massive following. I'm sure we will achieve that as well after the nominations." Ghirahim said.

Main boss guy sighed. "I suppose there is a challenge in everything. As they say, the harder the challenge, the more rewarding when you succeed." he grinned.

* * *

 **Alright! That's it for this chapter, if you enjoyed this Chapter, be sure to leave a follow, favorite and review! It would be greatly appreciated**

 **Pokeaddict721 out!**

 _ ***Whapoosh***_


End file.
